


Angel Wings and Sexy Things

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a porn star, Castiel is an angel, Dean is a human, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean meets his favorite porn star in a sex toy store, he can't believe his luck.





	Angel Wings and Sexy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of NaNoWriMo. Wing kink for a friend.

Cas loved his job. After all, he got to do it in the privacy of his own bedroom. All he had to do was fluff his wings, jerk off and occasionally, use a dildo in himself, all for the camera. It paid well and Cas had a large following on the internet.  
He looked at the comments scrolling along the bottom of the site, and smiled. He had another request from his most faithful follower, Impala67.  
He smiled at the camera and ran his hand along his cock as he spread his wings to their full expanse.  
Impala67 sent a sweating emoji. Cas grinned.  
When the session was over, Cas cleaned up and folded his wings. He loved the way Impala67 was always so enthusiastic.

Dean fired up his laptop. He had a beer handy and a damp cloth was next to him. His laptop was already on the site, “Angel Wings and Sexy Things”. It was his dirty little secret. He had such a thing for wings, and for Angel’s wings in particular.  
Dean had watched a lot of wing porn. A lot. But nothing compared to Angel. He was so beautiful and sexy and he always tried to accommodate Dean’s requests. Dean had chosen his screen name, Impala67 for his car, which is something he also loved a lot.  
He got on just in time to see Angel’s new show. It was just as amazing as it always was, and Dean’s cock hardened immediately. Dean had mastered typing with one hand while he jerked off with the other shortly after he’s found Angel’s site.  
Dean typed in, ‘Spread your wings, please?’ and Angel had done it. Just for him.  
One day, he was gonna meet Angel, he was convinced of it.

Cas needed a new toy. He had used his dildo so much it was getting worn and that just wouldn’t do. He also wanted to get a vibrator, to add a little spice to his act. Plus, he just really wanted to use a vibe on himself.  
He strolled into the shop and began to walk around. Then he heard the gasp and knew he had been recognized. He sighed. It was probably another fat, sweaty guy. He turned and had to bite his lip to keep from gasping.  
The guy standing in front of him was handsome, no, he was gorgeous. He had a huge smile on his face that told Cas he was right. The guy recognized him from his shows.  
The guy walked up with his hand out for a shake. That was different than how his usual fans approached him from the get go.  
Cas extended his hand and they shook. Cas let his hand linger just a little longer than was necessary and the guy grinned bigger.  
“Angel, I’m your biggest fan. I know probably other men tell you that, but I really am. I’m Impala67.  
Cas felt a thrill to hear that this was Impala67 in the flesh. And he was even better-looking than Cas had ever imagined he was. And Cas had a pretty good imagination.  
“Hey, it’s great to meet you.” Cas smiled his most winning smile and grinned inwardly to see the effect it had on the guy.  
“You can call me Cas.”  
Dean sucked in a breath. Angel had told him his real name. It was too good to be true.  
“Dean. Uh...Winchester.”  
“It’s so good to see the face behind the screen name, Dean. Uh, what brings you in here?”  
Dean bushed. It was adorable. “Uh.. just picking up more lube.”  
Cas smiled again. “Can’t ever have too much lube.”  
Dean blushed even redder.  
“What brings you here? I mean, if that’s not too forward,”  
Cas laughed. “Dean, you’ve seen me naked and doing all sorts of nasty things to myself. I don’t think anything you could ask would be too forward. I’m here to get a new didlo and look at vibrators.”  
Dean’s eyes got big. Cas loved it.  
“Uh, wow, Cas, a vibrator would be awesome. I mean, to see you use it…”  
Cas was liking this one more and more.  
“Well, maybe I’ll give you a private showing sometime.”  
Cas didn’t think it was possible for Dean’s eyes to get even bigger but they did.  
“Uh… um… I don’t know what to say…”  
Dean stopped, knowing he was stammering and not wanting to look like an idiot in front of Cas.  
Cas chuckled. “Take a breath there, big boy. Come on and help me pick out toys.”  
And that is how Dean found himself discussing the relative merits of sex toys with his favorite porn star.  
When Cas had paid for the toys he and Dean had picked out, they walked out of the store together.  
They stood on the sidewalk, and Cas turned to Dean.  
“If you don’t have any plans, I think you should come home with me, Dean.”  
Dean almost fainted. No matter what Cas had in mind, he was down for it.  
“Have you got a car? I don’t drive, too hard to get my wings behind the wheel..” Cas shook his wings and Dean almost fainted.  
“Uh, yeah, I do have a car. This way.” Dean led Cas to his car. When they got there, Cas whistled.  
“Beautiful car, Dean.”  
Dean grinned. “Thanks. She’s my baby.”  
“Then she’s very lucky.” Cas winked at him.  
Dean thought he’d died and gone to heaven. His favorite porn star was flirting. With him.  
Dean took Cas’ directions to his home. It was a lot smaller than Dean had pictured Cas’ house was going to be. It was just a regular house in a regular neighborhood.  
Dean parked and they got out, Cas grabbing the bag with his new toys. Cas led the way to the door and pulled out his keys.  
Once inside, Dean was still kind of blown away by just how regular the living room was. He looked around and Cas noticed.  
“Did you think I lived in some mansion, Dean?” Cas chuckled.  
“Well not a mansion, I guess, but still… I thought where you lived would be… I don’t know. Bigger?”  
Cas chuckled again. “This suits me just fine. Now… Dean… come with me.”  
Cas led him to the bedroom.  
When they got there, Dean stared at the camera and the large computer screen.  
“This… this is where you, you know, preform?”  
Cas grinned. “It is. Come here.”  
Dean was about to learn that angels were just about the best kissers ever.  
Cas pushed Dean back as they kissed until the back of his legs hit the bed. He fell backward onto it and Cas smiled.  
Cas crawled onto the bed next to Dean and unfurled his wings. Dean gasped. They were even more magnificent in person than Dean had ever imagined.  
Cas laughed and went back to kissing Dean. His tongue danced over Dean’s and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.  
Cas pulled back and snapped his fingers. They were suddenly both naked and Dean gasped.  
“There are some advantages of being an angel, Dean.”  
Cas leaned over, close to Dean’s ear and whispered hot in his ear, “Wanna fuck me, Dean?”  
Dean nodded. “I really do, Cas.”  
Cas moved away, got on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his wings completely unfurled.  
There was a bottle of lube next to him.  
Dean moved close and kissed down Cas’ spine and to his ass. Dean grabbed the lube and poured some into his palm.  
He lubed up his fingers and used his middle finger to circle around Cas’ hole. Then he pushed it in and Cas moaned.  
It was so tight, and hot inside Cas.  
Dean moved his finger in and out of Cas. then added another finger. He crooked them and felt around to see if Cas had a prostate. He did, and Dean rubbed over it, punching a gasp out of the angel.  
Dean worked Cas open, getting four fingers in him before he growled to get on with it.  
“You got a condom in that bag of tricks, Cas?”  
Cas looked back over his shoulder, through his wings and smiled. “I’m an angel, Dean. We can’t get nor can we give any STDs.”  
Dean grinned and lined up behind him. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pushed into him.  
Dean thought he would pass out again. Cas was so tight around his cock, and so hot inside… it wasn’t like anyone he’d ever fucked before. It was so much better.  
Dean pulled back and rammed back in again. He was rough but Cas seemed to like it that way, which was fine with Dean.  
Then Cas growled out, “Grab my wings, Dean. Grab them tight…”  
Dean let go of Cas’ hips and grabbed his wings with a death grip. He sunk his hands into the soft feathers and held on tight.  
Cas moaned loudly. “Yes, Dean… it’s so good… fuck me harder…”  
Dean fisted feathers and plowed in and out of Cas for all he was worth.  
Cas yelled, “Fuck! Fuck… I’m coming…”  
He shot strings of white cum all over the bed, and his hole tightened up so much on Dean’s cock, he couldn’t move for a moment.  
When Cas relaxed again, Dean chased his own orgasm, which didn’t take long. Just four more thrusts and he was coming too. He yelled. He couldn’t help it. It was the best orgasm he had ever had, bar none.  
Dean let his head fall on Cas’ back while he regained control, then pulled out. He sat back for a moment, looking at his cum leak out of Cas’ gaping hole, then he laid down.  
Cas snapped his fingers again, cleaning the bed, himself and even Dean a little. Then he laid down next to Dean, folding his wings.  
They laid there, cuddling, until Cas glanced at the clock.  
“Oh! It’s time for my next show.”  
Dean sat up. “I need to leave, then.”  
Cas grinned. “You aren’t going anywhere, big boy.”  
Cas reached over and switched on his computer and hit a few keys. Before Dean knew it, there was Cas on the screen, right next to Dean.  
“Hello everyone! I have a surprise for you today. My boyfriend is here and he’s going to be joining me today.”  
And that is how Dean spent the next hour fucking Cas with the new vibrator, his new dildo and fucking him again, complete with the wing-grabbing.  
And he was in every show Cas did after that, as well. After all, that’s what a good boyfriend would do.


End file.
